


Passionalità elfica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La regina degli uomini [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Arwen ama quando Legolas giunge ad armonizzare il suo rapporto con Aragorn.Prompt di We are out for prompt.





	Passionalità elfica

Passionalità elfica

 

Per un’elfa come me l’amore degli umani e complicato, difficile, forse sporco. Si accoppiano in modi simili agli animali. Il mio sposo è il più prode degli uomini, ma a cominciare dalla peluria invadente sul suo corpo, non può sempre controllare completamente i suoi istinti. I suoi baci sono desiderosi, come un assetato nel deserto. Io amo quei momenti, nonostante tutto, perché diveniamo una cosa sola. So che il tempo placherà il suo animo focoso e voglio godere delle sue carezze, del perdermi e divenire sua.

Però… quando Legolas viene a farci visita le nostre notti divengono più divertenti. Lui riesce ad affrontare la passione degli uomini, mantenendo la gentilezza degli elfi. Mi aiuta a far sfogare la furia di Aragorn e a quel punto, insieme, possiamo occuparci di lui come vogliono le tradizioni della nostra gente.

Ad ogni gemito sfuggito, una carezza delicata lungo il corpo. I baci che si susseguono secondo un ordine, ogni respiro calibrato. Sotto gli alberi, nella foresta, stesi sull’erba umida e non rinchiusi nelle afose stanze del palazzo.

Intrecciamo i nostri capelli, stringiamo le nostre mani. Le dita di Legolas mi preparano con cura, Aragorn fa suoi entrambi.

Come in questo momento, in cui il capo di Aragorn è adagiato sul mio petto, mentre i suoi baci invadenti hanno una gran tenerezza e Legolas ci avvolge tra le braccia sottili. Il suo corpo scattante adagiato contro i nostri, l’eccitazione palpabile, come il profumo umido della notte.


End file.
